Feminine Rule
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: Gender Bender. Megatron has a small discussion with her inner circle of loyal mechs and femme and shows what she is actually could do to anyone that stood in her way


Megatron stretched her arms over her head, popping several plates on her back into place again as she stood up. She glanced over at Shockwave as he ceased tapping away at the control panel, his yellow optic focused solely on her. She chuckled before turning and heading for the door.

"Don't stay up too late, Shockwave," she called sweetly to him, knowing that he was going to fall out of his chair as she turned slightly and blew him a kiss.

Sure enough, he almost toppled out of his chair as he tried to lean closer to her, even though she was at the door now. She shook her head as she left the command center and headed for her quarters. Several mechs nodded to her, murmuring quiet praises too her, but never once meeting her optics. She smirked triumphantly as she made one scramble away from her, mumbling out an apology for getting in her way. Such terrified puppets were exactly what she wanted; one little smile at them and a calm word of approval had them tripping over themselves to please her.

She chuckled to herself as she punched her password to her room in, thinking over new strategies to send the failing Autobot resistance back into the craters of their once stunning cities. She was greeted by a loud, flirtatious giggle and shook her head again as she regarded the three Seekers sitting on her couch.

"Soundwave has already been claimed, Starscream," she stated as she walked towards the couch.

The Air Commander looked up, covering her mouth quickly and hiding her face in Thundercracker's chest. "I wasn't flirting!" she tried to say with a calm voice, but the giggle broke through again.

She chuckled as she sat down opposite her loyal trine of Seekers and crossed her right leg loosely over her left. Skywarp gave her a look, saying silently that he was in one of his moods, before leaning over and nuzzling his face into Starscream's shoulder. The small red femme purred gently before reaching out and touching his chest gently. The black Seeker hummed softly before he curled up on the couch and rested his head on her lap. Starscream sat up straight again before stroking the other Seeker's helm. Thundercracker wrapped his arm loosely around her waist before meeting Megatron's optics.

"There was something you wished to discus with us, my lady?" he asked.

She nodded before motioning to the rigid, blue mech that had been waiting for permission to approach. Soundwave sat down on the ground beside her, leaning his cheek on her leg, and showing that he was submissive. She chuckled gently before stroking his cheek, subtly giving him a sign that he did not have to continue to act in such a manner.

"Yes, Thundercracker, there was something I needed to talk to you about," she stated before Starscream sat up a little straighter. "I'm sure you are aware of the Autobots that are raiding our supplies in the Vos base?"

"We have been unable to figure out how they have been accomplishing such a thing," Starscream stated coldly, her sheer disgust for the Seekers in charge of the base coming through.

Megatron nodded before giving her SIC a hard gaze. "Tell them that they have to stop the raids before the end of the solar cycle or they will find themselves unable to see the next sunrise," she stated darkly.

Starscream nodded before glancing down at Soundwave and smirking up at her. "So, when can we expect an heir?" she asked.

She laughed whole-heartedly before Soundwave gathered the nerve to sit down on the couch next to her. She smiled at him, dimming her optics softly before looking at the Air Commander. "Within the next 5 weeks," she replied, resting a hand on her mid-section and feeling the little spark burning gently beneath her armor.

Starscream's optics brightened dramatically as the two mechs' lifted their wings in excitement. "5 weeks? That's why you've haven't been on the battlefield recently!" she female Seeker laughed before smirking. "I am going to be the Primusmother, right?"

Megatron laughed before shaking her head. "Well, I can't exactly do that, can I?" she asked before waving her hand around. "What leader would entrust her sparkling's life to a traitorous virus?"

Starscream chuckled before Skywarp leapt across the couches and rested his helm against her midsection. He frowned for a moment before laughing and looking up at her. "It's a strong one; I can feel it burning already," he stated happily.

She smirked before stroking the mech's helm gently. "I'm surprised you two have not tried to get Starscream carrying a sparkling yet," she commented before throwing a glance at the mech standing quietly and solemnly in front of the huge window.

Starscream blushed slightly before squirming around. Thundercracker cradled her to his chest before looking up. "Starscream is planning to have one very soon," he stated calmly. "We just have to wait for her heat cycle to come back around."

"Yeah, the last one she was out on a mission to one of the far away bases," Skywarp complained as he rolled over in Megatron's lap. "And it was over before she got back."

Megatron chuckled before giving the younger femme a glance. The red Seeker was glaring down at her mate with disdain. "Did you have to mention that?" she demanded.

Megatron chuckled before giving Skywarp a shove towards the other couch. "Go have fun you three, Primus knows that's all that is on your mind tonight," she stated with a wave of her hand.

Skywarp let out a squeal of delight before leaping at his mates and teleporting them all away. Soundwave made a low noise in his throat before standing up and offering his hand to her. She smirked before taking his hand, only to pull him back onto the couch and cupping his cheek in her hand as he sprawled out overtop of her. He let out another noise before trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"Soundwave, no one is here to watch us," she purred gently as she took her helmet off and let the brilliantly coloured horns that she kept hidden fan out behind her. "Stop trying to be so prim and proper when I've seen you hit overload 15 times in the past week."

Soundwave was silent before he shifted nervously and retracted his face mask. She smiled as she ran a finger gently over the scar running from his left optic down through his mouth. She leant up and kissed him, letting him know that she was not going to do anything sneaky. He relaxed before wrapping his arms gently around her back and pulled her closer to him, careful about their sparkling resting in her womb chamber.

"Berth," he murmured as he pulled away and managed to stand up. "It is much more comfortable."

She smiled as she stood up and rested her head on his shoulder. "Meet me there," she replied before heading over to the silent mech at the window.

She walked up behind him, a feral grin on her face as he didn't move an inch. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tearing at the plating on his abdomen. The mech didn't move, but she didn't expect him to. After all, she had killed him herself over ten thousand years before hand.

"How does it feel, oh great leader, to be torn apart by the very hands that you use to love?" she snarled at him. "Must be a real insult to you to be killed by the femme that you thought you had beaten into submission. And, better yet, to see her getting along and laughing with the little Seeker that you had decided was the perfect interface toy."

She tore open his chest plate, running her hand over the heater that she had installed to confuse the others into thinking he was alive. She sneered before she ripped it out and threw it aside before ripping the wires that held the dead mech suspended. The shell fell to the ground, chest plate barren and exposing the empty spark chamber. She snarled at him again before striking out and kicking him in the side, sending the stiff frame sliding.

"Enjoy the fact that everyone will finally know that you are dead," she spat before turning on her heels and heading for her berthroom.

She walked in, smirking when she noted the dark blue armor littering the floor. She headed over to the berth, the drapes showing the outline of her mate's body as he sat up waiting, and pulled them back slightly. She smirked at her mate's naked body before she crawled in and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach.

"5 weeks," he murmured softly as he rubbed her midsection. "Are…are we going to do what you suggested?"

She nodded. "Yes, it would be safer for you to keep them with you at all times," she replied evenly. "Do you have the protoforms developed for that?"

Soundwave sighed softly. "I have the plans and have yet to build it," he replied. He looked down at her before leaning his head against hers. "I'll look after him with my life," he promised.

She smiled before kissing his cheek and easing them down onto the berth. "I know you will, my love," she murmured before resting her head on his chest. "Now get some recharge; you are going to have to fight for your right to stay at my side."

He was silent. "You are finally going to reveal that your mate is dead?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she replied before she kissed him, "the other will finally know that he has never led them."

Soundwave smiled, the scar sparking slightly as the wires and plating sliding against each other. "I will fight for my right to you," he whispered gently before nuzzling her.

She smiled as she powered down her optics and snuggled closer to him; yes, he was definitely the perfect mate for her.


End file.
